Voyeurism
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Voyeurism  from the French voyeur, "one who looks"  is the sexual interest in or practice of spying on people engaged in intimate behaviors.. Warning: Adult Content: Yuri.


**_Voyeurism_**

_By:_

**Fear Die Rothaarige**

**Warning: Adult Content  
><strong>

He loved to watch her with her girlfriend. Yes, he was a pervert. Yes, he was a man. And yes, he was maddly in love with his best friend.

They had grown up together, their fathers having been best friends through out high school. It was only natural that the two would take to one another. Countless hours were spent roaming around the village, chassing dogs, playing dodge the car, scrapping knees, and whatever else seemed fun that crossed their childish minds. Their mothers and their fathers joked about how they'd finally become family when the two marry. And for a time, they both accepted it. That was untill Natruto came to town, and along with him, his quiet and shy, adopted sister, Hinata.

Sophomore year, everything changed. Sasuke had planned the first bonfire of the season at his fathers cabin. Everyone was invited. Booze was brough by Itachi's friends. Someone else brough the drugs. And it turned into an all out bash. Everyone was either stoned, drunk, or both. When he stummbled upon the two, he was only slighly drunk, but as high as anyone else.

He had wanted to get away from the pounding music and the smell of lust and beer when he decided to go down to the lake shore. As his feet traced the waters edge, he heard quiet giggles. In the middle of the lake, upon the floating dock, sat two people. Female by their profile, and doing some rather naughty things to the other. He was transfixed from the moment he realized that it was two girls. The clouded sky kept him from seeing who they were but it also kept them from seeing him. And he was fine with that. He watched as they kisses and sucked. And he felt his pants tighten when he heard a deep throaty moan. He was tempted to relive himself of the preasure, when he heard drunken fools stumbling through the forest. That destroyed everything. The two girls helped the other dress in a frenzy. He still didn't know who they were, but that wouldn't last much longer, because as the teenagers stummbled on the beach, the clouds parted and he caught a glimpse of cotton candy pink and raven black hair.

Sakura and Hinata.

His world spun. Around and around.

He couldn't believe it. But he could.

Sakura had been _fucking_ Hinata.

He ran from the beach before anyone saw him and locked himself in his room at the cabin. He laid there for hours, thinking. About dawn, the door to his room opened and Sakura came in. He guessed that her room was other wise occupied and had ventured into his room. He pretended to sleep, watching her as she slipped her shoes on the floor and rummaged around till she found one of his long shirts. As she shed her clothing, he saw a hicky on her hard pink nipple. He had to restrain the hand that twitched in longing to pinch and twist it. He snapped his eyes shut as she lifted up the covers to his bed. She snuggled up beside him like so many times before.

The next day they left. He pretended he never saw anything as they all joked about the party. It was like it never happened. And he wondered, had they done that had seemed like they had known what the other liked. So it seemed logical this wasn't the first time those two had gone at it. As he thought back to all the times he had seen the two together, he pieced some of the puzzle together. He often hung out with Naruto, often ending up at his house at the same time as Sakura was hanging out with Hinata. One time he had knocked on Hinata's door and enetered without permission. Both girls were breathing hard and their checks flushed. He thought it odd, but didn't question it. He remembered back to those times when the two girls would disappear when they had all be dumped together at someone's house with their parents partied. They always disappeared somewhere and came back together. He figured it had been going on for almost the whole summer and part of the fall.

At home, he couldn't help but think about it. He longed to watch the two again, to see their bodies move together and pleasure the other. It confussed the fuck out of him.

He was 15, yes he had had sex. He knew about gays and lesbians and bisexuals. And of course he knew about porn. But no amount of watchin porn had inspired a reaction such as this. In the middle of his thoughts, his door opened and his older brother waltzed in like he owned the place. He fell into the spinning chair at his computer desk, smirking.

"Something happened at the lake." He stated. Sasuke glared at the older male spinning his his computer chair. He ignored him, hoping he would leave. But, of course, he didn't. "Did like Sasu-Cakes finally lose _it_? Hm?" he chuckled when 'Sasu-Cakes' glared daggers at him. That didn't stop him. "Have a bad trip?" he guessed. No answer. He thought for a few moments before guessing, "See something you liked?" His body tensed and Itachi smirked. "So who was it? Ino? Karin? Temari?" he listed off some of the girls that were at the party.

And finally, he muttered, "No." Itachi frowned.

"Naruto? Shino? Neji?" He gave no answer. Itachi took his silence as a yes, "Don't worry little bro, your secret it safe with me... And the rest of Akatsuki. We actually have a bet on-"

He was cut off by a very harsh growl. Itachi shut up, watching his brother closely. Sasuke opened his mouth, trying to form the words to describe the wonderful sight he had seen. A hoarse, "Sakura.." came from his lips.

Itachi laughed. "Always figured-"

"And Hinata... _Together_." Now this stopped the older Uchiha in his tracks. His jaw dropped.

"Repeat that."

He took a deep breath. "I saw Hinata and Sakura.. _Together_... At the party."

"Are you sure?" Itachi leaned in close to his brother.

"Yes." Itachi leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"I always figured you and Sakura would go at it. Everyone thinks that. But.. Now that I think about it... She's never shown interest in any_ man_." Itachi rubbed his eyes. "Wow. So.. What did you think?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother, confussed. "What do you mean?"

Itachi laughed. "I mean, did you like what you saw?"

Sasuke blushed and nodded. "Yeah... It was much better than any porn I've ever seen." Itachi was silent before he smirked.

"You seem to be a _voyeur_, Little Brother." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Someone who likes to watch other people get it on. Though... Can't say I blame you. Those two are sexy in their own rights." At this point, Sasuke stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. In the pool house, he pulled out his phone and wiki'ed _Voyeur_.

_Voyeurism (from the French voyeur, "one who looks") is the sexual interest in or practice of spying on people engaged in intimate behaviors, such as undressing, sexual activity, or other activity usually considered to be of a private nature._

He texted Sakura;** Are you home**? (He hated people who texted in shorthand. Trying to read it gave him a headache.)

Her reply; **No, sleep over with Hinata. Why?**

He sent back;** No reason.** He smirked and texted Naruto, telling him he was staying the night. The blond made no objections.

After hours of Monster, Nazi Zombies, and Cheetos, Naruto had finally passed out in his bed, snooring like a motorboat. Sasuke often wondered how anyone managed to sleep at night with that racket. He snuck from the room and down the hall to where Hinata's room was. He pressed an ear to the door and listened. He could make out the soft sounds of something going on, but could not be sure of what it was. He cautiously looked through the keyhole in the door and his eyes widened.

He saw two lithe young bodies molded together on the bed. Sakura on top and Hinata on bottom. One of Sakura's hands was twisting and pinching one of Hinata's nipples, while the other was used to support herself. Her mouth was suckling like a babe on the other. Hinata had a hand curled in Sakura's bright pink hair while the other was hidden between the two bodies, but by the way Sakura moaned and her breathing hitched, he had a good guess as to where it was.

He watched for what seemed like hours. All the while he massaged his crotch, feeling the painful preasure building up in that sensitive area. He finally retreated from his peep hole and fabbed till he came all over himself. He lay their, in his own cum feeling shameful at having watched his best friend like that. But he also felt jealous that Hinata got to experenice Sakura in ways he could only dream about. It was at this moment, in his shameful jealous mood, that he realized he loved Sakura Haruno.

He cleaned himself up, and went back to Naruto's room, just as the sun was raising. He fell into a lustful dream about a certain pink haired girl.

For the next two years, he kept the secret to himself. Eventually Sakura and Hinata came out, saying they hated having to act 'straight' in public and that they loved each other and had every right to act like any other couple. He also kept it a secret that for the past two years he had been watching the couple whenever the chance presented itself.

He was a _Peeping Tom_. He was a voyeur for the women he loved. He was in love with his best friend.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

**Sorry for any and all mistakes in Grammer and Spelling. Be a Grammar Nazi if you wish, IDGAF. If you have a problem with anything in this story, not my fault. You shouldn't have clicked on the link. Don't flame, saying being gay or masturbating is wrong. Its your person opinion. So STFU. Hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Later. **


End file.
